


We’re Getting Cats, Not Playing Russian Roulette

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Animal Shelter, Canon couple, Cats, Cute, Earth C, F/F, HS, Homestuck - Freeform, Humans, Kanaya is nervous, Kittens, Lesbians, Nervous, New Earth, Oneshot, Pet Adoption, Pets, Post SBURB, Ship, Slice of Life, They will probably end up with atleast 30 cats in the future, Trolls, Weird cat names, happiness, new pets, otp, rosemary, trolls purr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “Kanaya we’re getting cats, not betting the life of our planet in Russian roulette or something. Trust me, they’re gonna love you”.I’m which our favorite couples are gonna adopt cats and Kanaya is nervous.





	We’re Getting Cats, Not Playing Russian Roulette

“Rose darling, I’m so nervous”. Kanaya said, her whole body shaking as she sat on the passenger seat in the car while her wife was driving.

Rise just smiled at the troll.

“Kanaya, why are you nervous? You should be excited”, she said as she turned left, in about five minutes they would be at the right stop, and their lives would change. She was so excited, she had tried to convince Kanaya for so long, and now it like happen.

“I know Rose, I really am. But what if they don’t like me? After all, a troll from old Alternia had never been a lusus to fauna, it’s backwards. They’ll probably hate me”.

She had a hole in her stomach, filled with anxiety, she just wanted them to like her. But what if she did anything wrong and accidently hurt them? Rose would never forgive her! She would be so mad. Her face was slightly turning jade from the embarrassment.

That, just made Rose let out a laugh as she looked at her wife in disbelief.

“That’s why you’ve been acting so nervous?”.

Nod.

The laughing continued.

“Kanaya we’re getting cats, not betting the life of our planet in Russian roulette or something. Trust me, they’re gonna love you”, she said, and quickly gave her a peck on her gray cheek, making her become jade.

She saw how Kanaya bit her black lips, and then she nodded too.

“But, I know nothing about cats!”.

“You talk to Jasprosesprite like twice a week and she loves you”.

“Yeah, but, she’s half Rose!”.

“Trust me Kanaya, it’s gonna be fine”.

Nod, once again.

“Okay Rose, I’ll try my best. I think I’m ready for this”.

Rose nodded.

“Good, because the shelter is just around the corner”.

Okay the butterflies came back, Kanaya was so nervous so she didn’t realize that the car had stopped and that Rose had gotten out.

The sound of her fingers tapping on the car window was what alerted Kanaya, and she slowly got out herself, taking a last look at the back seat of the car that was filled with newly bought cat items they had picked up from the shop less than thirty minutes ago. This was really happening.

It really was.

She felt Rose’s warm hand embrace her own, and they walked into the shelter together, Rose having a smile on her face.

A short troll with a bronze sign and curly horns pointed downwards was behind a counter, currently writing something down. She had obviously heard them enter the shelter for, because her ears were pointed in their direction.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Soft Skaia Cat Shelter, what may I help you with… creators?”.

As the troll had looked up at the couple, she had dropped her pen in shock as she realized who had just walked inside of the doors.

Rose nodded.

“Greetings, we are Mrs and Mrs Lalonde-Maryam and we wish to adopt two cats today”, Rose said, and the troll immediately nodded.

“Right this way creators”.

Kanaya smiled at the nervous troll, there was no need for formalities. But she led them to the shelter, and now Kanaya’s heart was beating again.

One cat was already in Rose’s arms. The literal second they had entered the black cat had ran towards her and made himself at home in her arms, Rose just laughed.

“Guess we’re keeping him”, she said, carefully scratching him behind his torn ear, making him let out a purr. “Well Kanaya, you choose the other one while I get to know little… Lucifer here. Yes that is a good name for him. How old is he anyway?”.

“Around four years old”, the bronzeblood said as Kanaya walked forward, countless of cats surrounding her, staring at her with their big eyes.

She felt herself shake, what if all of them hated her?

Worries began to build up until she saw her, the one that took away all her worries.

It was a tiny kitten, yet black as Lucifer, except one tiny white spot around her muzzle. She also had long hair instead of short, and her eyes were sparkling.

The moment Kanaya saw her, she knew she was the one, so she gently picked her up, and she began to purr as she walked towards Rose.

The cat purring made Kanaya happy, and also caused herself to purr, in the deeper tone that trolls did. She smiled at her wife as she got to see the kitten.

“I want her”, she said and Rose nodded.

“So, what do you want to name her?”.

Naming…

They had disgusted lots of names, mostly those of demons, weird meaning or weird celebrities. And Kanaya has one in her head immediately.

“Lilith, I like Lilith”.

And so, the Lalonde-Maryam families adopted their two firsts cats, completely unaware that just two months later they would be back and pick up yet another one.


End file.
